


The Grinch

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Lance is always the one decorating for Christmas the day after Halloween but this year, he gets sick and is unable to. Keith surprises him by doing the decorating for him.





	The Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> This fic was based off of by [this post](http://kitausu.tumblr.com/post/167019519726/lance-has-the-christmas-decorations-out-ready-to) I saw on tumblr!
> 
> Sorry that this is posted a day late, I was really busy yesterday and was too exhausted when I got home to do anything other than pass out lol  
> Comments/kudos are appreciated x

**November 1st, 2015**

 

“Lance… what are you doing?”

“Decorating!”

Keith stared in horror at their living room. There was a Christmas tree in the far left corner near the balcony, where there were also string lights above the sliding door. Shiro sat on the couch next to all of his, thankfully, neatly arranged Halloween decorations. Lance pranced over to Keith and was about to hug him tightly but faltered when he saw Keith’s almost pained expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you serious?” Keith’s question was quiet as he continued looking around the apartment.

“What?” Lance asked, hands going to his hips. “Are you the only decorator in this relationship?”

“You can’t decorate for Christmas a _day_ after Halloween! This is ridiculous.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

Lance glared at Keith who returned the expression, both boys then looked at Shiro who’s amused expression instantly faded.

“Shiro, tell him.” They spoke simultaneously before returning to glare at one another.

“I don’t really think I should-” Shiro started to get up from the couch but Lance had walked over and pushed him back down by his shoulders.

“No, no, no. You are staying right here and you’re gonna tell Mr. Grumpypants that I’m allowed to decorate whenever I want to.”

“He isn’t your dad, he can’t tell me what to do.”

“You’re right, he’s my _daddy_.”

“Okay, Lance, Keith. You both need to sort this out on-”

“Don’t you get off that couch, Takashi.” Keith threatened, eyes still glued on Lance.

Shiro was flushed red at this point and he again sat back down on the couch, nervously glancing between his two boyfriends. He didn’t know why they had him stay there, seeing as for the next twenty minutes they only argued with each other. When it escalated to yelling and Shiro knew they were probably close to getting a noise complaint, he stood up between them.

“They’re decorations! Keith, Lance has always put them up this early and I’m sorry neither of us warned you. Lance, Keith doesn’t like Christmas as much as you do and yes, that’s okay.” Shiro added, Lance pouting then going to glare at Keith again past Shiro.

However, Shiro grabbed Lance’s jaw causing him to squeak in surprise and stare up at him. He heard Keith snicker behind him so he turned around, giving him a stern stare which shut him up and had him redirecting his eyes.

“Both of you need to chill out. No more arguing or yelling at each other. If I see one more glare from either of you, it’s a spanking. Do you understand?”

Both of the boys’ faces flushed red but they nodded and Shiro let go of Lance’s face, retreating to the kitchen while muttering something about not having enough coffee for this. Keith unfolded his arms and although he wouldn’t look at Lance, his face softened.

“I’m sorry... “

“Me too.” Lance replied by closing the distance between them with a tight hug, kissing his cheek.

 

**November 1st, 2017**

 

Lance woke up in the middle of a coughing fit, sitting up in bed immediately. He tried to stay quiet so he wouldn’t wake up his boyfriends and rubbed at his eyes as he sleepily got out of bed. He made his way into the bathroom and found cough drops, popping three into his mouth. He waited until they started helping at least a little bit before returning to bed and wrapping his arms around Keith.

Thankfully, he didn’t wake either of them up but Keith was known to move in his sleep. Lance smiled as Keith pulled Lance closer in his arms, tangling their legs together. He eventually fell back asleep and when he woke up again, the bed was empty. He whined and stretched, rolling over onto Shiro’s side where it was still relatively warm. He went to sit up but another coughing spell had him laying back down.

Tears left the corner of his eyes and when he was finally able to breathe, he saw Keith standing at the side of the bed and frowned. He went to talk but started coughing again.

“Don’t talk, it’s okay. Shiro made you some tea, let me know when you want to try to drink some.”

Lance could only manage to stare at Keith as he recovered from his coughs and the following tears weren’t only from being sick. His boyfriends were so caring. He didn’t even have to tell them he was sick or ask for help, they were already there to take care of him. When his coughing ended, he was suddenly overwhelmed, and began crying.

“Lance? What’s wrong?” Keith panicked, setting the tea down on the night stand.

Lance couldn’t help it. He started laughing and when Keith’s confused expression changed to scared, he found himself laughing harder. He tried to communicate that he loved him and he was okay as Keith pressed the back of his hand against Lance’s forehead, eyebrows knitted together.

“Keith…” Lance managed to say, breathing returning to normal.

Keith found his eyes and moved his hand to cup Lance’s cheek.

“I love you.”

Keith smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I love you too.”

“Why are we telling Lance that we love him?”

“I think he’s dying.” Keith deadpanned and his attempt at a joke had Lance giggling which, of course, sent him into another coughing fit.

Shiro joined Lance on the bed and moved behind him, letting him lean against his side as he helped Lance sit up. When he finished, he made grabby hands at the tea which Keith immediately picked back up and handed to him.

“Thank you…” Lance said, voice barely a whisper.

“Shh, just get your rest okay?” Shiro said, kissing the back of his neck.

Lance closed his eyes, laying back down and trying to steady his breathing. Shiro was leaving loving kisses all over his skin and quickly fell into another deep sleep.

When Lance opened his eyes again, he felt Shiro’s breath tickling his neck and shivered. He managed to turn around and smiled at Shiro’s peaceful expression as he slept. Lance hugged his boyfriend and buried his head under his chin.

“Fuck!”

A loud crashing sound from the living followed Keith’s loud exclamation. Shiro and Lance both let out a sigh before Shiro kissed the top of Lance’s head, leaving the bedroom to investigate.

“Keith, I told you to wait until I could help out.”

Shiro only spoke when he was sure Lance couldn’t hear him, bending down to help Keith lift the Christmas tree back up. Keith had been decorating stealthily the entire morning, Lance oblivious. At least until now.

“I know but… I finished everything else so-”

“ _You_ did this?”

Keith looked towards the hallway like a deer in headlights, frozen in his spot as Lance’s quiet voice floated across the room. Nobody spoke for almost a minute as Lance slowly looked around the living room, taking in the fact that all of his Christmas decorations were on full display. When he looked back at Keith and started crying, Keith was sure he had fucked up somehow. He shouldn’t have even tried. Lance probably had a very specific method or way he wanted to decorate everything so-

“I love it.”

Keith blinked. “Huh?”

Lance ran to Keith and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. They both would have fallen into the tree if Shiro hadn’t moved behind Keith to steady them.

“Thank you, thank you, I love you, thank you, I love yo-” Lance’s voice was cut off by yet another coughing spell, and got worse when he tried to keep talking.

“Lance, you’re welcome, I love you too but for the love of Quiznack, please stop talking. You’re not going to get any better.”

“I love you so much.” Lance finally managed to gasp out, tears streaming down his face though he couldn’t tell if it was from coughing or being overwhelmed.

Keith walked back into the bedroom as Lance continued to hold onto him, Shiro following them. Shiro was actually planning on bringing out the decorations as soon as he heard Lance wake up from coughing. However, when he went to do so Keith was already in the living adjusting the garland so it laid perfectly on the windowsill. Keith wasn’t a morning person, so the fact he was awake at 7am to start decorating really said something.

Lance had fallen back asleep soon after they brought him back to bed, and this time they both laid down with him. Lance was sleeping on top of Keith who had one hand resting on Lance’s lower back and the other playing softly with his hair. He had his eyes closed with a relaxed expression and Shiro was amazed at how at peace he looked. Keith peeked an eye open seconds later when he heard a quiet, amused laugh escape Shiro.

“What’s so funny?”

Shiro tilted his head. “I’m just glad you decided to date us all those years ago.”

To Shiro’s surprise, the younger man blushed but didn’t look away. “I am too.”


End file.
